Hand trucks are normally used for load objects having a relatively short lateral dimension whereby the blade of the hand truck can be slid under the item and tipped back so that the center of gravity is positioned over the wheels or at least over the blade so that the load object will stay on the hand truck. On occasion the hand truck will be used for carrying more bulky items, e.g., pallets. A short load or even no load carried on the pallet places the center of gravity, even with the load tipped back, forward of the blade and the load will simply tip off the end of the blade.